Famille Temps
by Anneliza
Summary: Just a usual afternoon in the Kirkland and Bonnefoy house with Matthew and Alfred.


Arthur was sitting on the couch quietly sipping tea.

Francis was next to him on the floor resting his back against Arthur's legs, eyes closed.

Arthur sighed in content and leaned against the couch.

Matthew suddenly ran into the room crying, destroying the peaceful feeling in the room.

Francis knew Arthur was irritated when the tea cup rattled in its saucer.

"Come 'ere cher," he said as he held his arms out.

Matthew ran up to him and threw himself at Francis.

"P-Papa!" he sobbed. "P-Papa!"

Francis rubbed his back gently.

"What is it cher?"

Matthew started hiccupping as he cried.

"A-Alfred!"

Arthur sighed and set his tea cup down.

"What did he do now?"

"He f-fell!"

Arthur jumped to his feet and ran out the door.

Francis scooped Matthew into his arms and followed quickly.

Alfred was lying on his back, holding his leg and crying loudly.

Arthur was next to, helping him sit up.

He turned to Francis and motioned him over.

Alfred was clutching Arthur's shirt and crying into it.

"What's wrong, l'amour?" he asked as he reached Arthur's side.

Arthur pointed to Alfred's leg where a long gash was bleeding steadily.

Francis drew a breath in.

"Can you go get the first-aid kit?"

He nodded and set Matthew on the ground.

"Stay 'ere," he told him.

Matthew nodded and crossed his legs.

Francis hurried to get the kit and came back.

Arthur had pulled the boy onto his lap and was gently rubbing his head.

"It's going to be okay," he kept whispering. Suddenly he smirked. "How is my little hero crying?"

"Th-That was the problem!" Alfred managed. "I was t-trying to be a h-hero and get the k-kitty out of the t-tree!"

He pointed to a small kitten sitting on a branch.

Arthur was surprised.

"I thought you didn't like cats?"

Alfred shook his head.

"N-No, I d-do. And the k-kitty couldn't d-down so I was h-helping it."

"That was very kind of you Alfred."

Francis kneeled next to him and gingerly moved Alfred's leg to his lap.

"Zis may 'urt," he warned.

Arthur took his hand.

"Just squeeze my hand if you're uncomfortable."

Alfred nodded and waited.

Francis smiled warmly and started wiping up the blood with an alcohol pad.

Alfred winced and tightly squeezed Arthur's hand.

"I'm almost done, cher."

He finished cleaning the gash that would probably scar and started to wrap it up.

"Zere! All over!" he declared and sat back.

Alfred opened his eyes slightly to check.

"It's okay Alfred," Arthur said with a smile.

He wiped the tears away and picked him up.

Francis put the medical kit away and retrieved Matthew.

"Zank you for tell me about votre frère. Zat was very responsible."

Matthew smiled at the praise and threw his arms around his father's neck.

"Merci Papa! And de rien!"

Francis beamed at his son's French.

"You are getting very good at zat. Alfred won't learn, so now we 'ave a way to tell you two apart."

Francis walked into the living room and sat back where he had been.

He set Matthew on his lap and saw that Alfred was sitting Arthur's.

Arthur was gently petting Alfred's head.

Francis smiled and pulled Matthew close in a hug.

Matthew smiled also and leaned against his father.

"Je t'aime Papa," he whispered.

Francis smiled widely and hugged his son tightly.

"Je t'aime aussi Mathieu."

"What are you two saying?" Alfred demanded.

Even though his father was France, he didn't know a word of French. He took after Arthur more.

"They're telling each other that they love each other," Arthur explained.

Most people didn't know it, but Arthur was fluent in several languages, including French.

"Why aren't you telling ME that you love me?" Alfred pouted.

Francis laughed at the adorable expression.

"Je t'aime aussi Alfred. I love you too."

Alfred smiled brightly.

"I love you too Papa."

Matthew yawned.

"Are you fatigué Mathieu?"

Matthew nodded.

"Are you tired also Alfred?" Arthur asked.

Alfred crossed his arms.

"Of course not! Heroes can't sleep!"

"But cher, if you don't sleep 'ow will you have enough energy to protect everyone?"

Alfred's eyes widened.

"I didn't think about that!"

Francis laughed and picked his sons up.

"I zink it's time for bed."

Arthur smiled.

"Thank you Francis."

"Of course Angleterre."

Francis carried his sleepy sons up the stairs to their room.

"Bonne nuit mes trésors," he whispered as he tucked them.

"Bonne nuit Papa," the two repeated.

Even though Alfred refused to learn French, he had heard that sentence every night since he was born and it was a nightly routine to repeat it to his Papa.

Francis kissed both of his sons on the forehead before turning the lights out and leaving.

Arthur was waiting for him on the couch.

"Is everything okay?"

Francis nodded.

"Zere's both asleep."

"Already?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"I guess running around and crying wore zem out." Francis smiled and led his hand out. "Shall we go to bed as well?"

Arthur smiled back and took his hand.

"Yes we shall."

Francis pulled him up the stairs and into their room.

As they walked, thunder shook the house.

He followed Arthur into the bed and laid with him in his arms.

They were just getting comfortable when the door opened slowly.

Alfred peered around the door.

Arthur sighed.

Just as he thought he was going to have some alone time with Francis, Alfred had to come in.

"What is it Alfred?"

"Mattie and I got scared."

"Come here," Arthur said as he pat the spot next to him.

Both boys ran in and jumped on the bed with them.

Arthur pulled the boys into his arms.

"What's the matter?"

He didn't need an answer because a sudden flash of lightning sent both boys cowering in fear.

"Are you boys afraid of a storm?"

They nodded with their faces buried in Arthur's chest.

Arthur sighed and held them close.

"We're lucky we live in Provence then."

They looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Why Dad?"Alfred asked.

"Because where I used to live before I moved in with your Papa it rained almost every day."

The boys stared at him.

"Is there really a place like that?"

Arthur nodded.

"It's called England."

They were both amazed.

"Can we go there sometime Dad?" Matthew asked shyly.

"Yeah! And can you show us all the places you used to go to!" Alfred added.

Arthur smiled.

"Sure. I would love to see England again and if you two want to come also that would be great."

The boys yawned and leaned on Arthur.

"Can we stay here tonight Dad?" Alfred begged.

Arthur looked at Francis.

"It's up to your Papa."

"I don't see why not."

The two boys hugged him tightly and laid on the two men's laps.

Arthur scooted close to Francis and let the man wrap his arms around him again.

The boys fell asleep quickly and the pair smiled.

"I love zem so much."

"I do too."

Francis gently grasped Arthur's chin and pulled his face close.

"But I love you more."

He kissed the man lightly and saw him blush.

"Vous êtes mes très chers trésor."

Arthur relaxed against the older man.

"Je t'aime République Française," he murmured.

"Je t'aime aussi Angleterre," Francis whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>AN:I was imagining a peaceful afternoon for France and England but I couldn't keep the thought of Mattie and Alfred with their parents out of my mind.<p>

So lo and behold! You get zis!

Too much French! Too many accents! D:

Anyway! See ya soon!


End file.
